On Again, Off Again
On Again, Off Again is the 2nd episode from Season 8 of Barney & Friends. It first aired on Tuesday, September 16, 2003. Plot Nick, Mario, and Beth are putting the books away back in the caboose library Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Nick *Beth *Mario *Sarah Cast from Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" * Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Silly Hat #Me and My Teddy #We've Got Shoes #Happy Dancin' #Twinkle Little Lighting Bug #I Put a Smile On #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Are You Sleeping? / Are You Sleeping? (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This is the first Season 8 episode to not contain any Third Generation songs. *This episode, and "A World of Friends" are the only two Season 8 episodes that were written by Mark S. Bernthal. *This episode was released on VHS and DVD on Tuesday, December 9, 2003 as "Barney's On and Off Fun!". *When this episode was originally released on VHS and DVD on Tuesday, December 9, 2003, they Season 7-8 Barney Says Segment is used. However, When this episode was re-released on DVD and VHS on Tuesday, June 21, 2005, and on DVD on Tuesday, June 5, 2007, the ending segment of Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children" is used. *Also on Tuesday, September 16, 2014, this episode could be released on the Barney & Friends Episode Video on DVD Along with the 2007 Season 11 episodes, "Guess Who?" and "Sweet Treats" called "Happy Halloween with Barney" *The kind of Barney's happy tap dancing clothes that Barney wears for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this episode were including "Black white shoes, black hat, black vest and a black cane". *Before the Season 7-8 Barney Says Segment starts on the Barney Says Segment from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again", a child kid is doing sleeping, and Then, a child kid says "Hey everybody! It's time for Barney says!". Summary at the Back Cover of the 2014 Barney & Friends Episode Video called "Happy Halloween with Barney" containing the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Guess Who", the 2007 Barney & Friends Season 11 episode, "Sweet Treats", and the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" halloween Happy Dancin' Transcript *Nick: I don't want to take off my tap shoes Barney. *Barney: Oh. *Nick: I like to pretend that you and i are on a big stage. Putting on a show for lots of people. *Barney: We'd be dancing in the spotlight. *Nick: But we don't have any tap shoes that will fit. Your feet. *Barney: Well are kind of big. (Barney's feet are big) But i bit will find a pare of shoes. That will fit me. If we use your our imagination. *(Barney does magic, and his whole costume, and Then, his shoes, vest, and cane stick appears, and Nick's costume appear, too) *Nick: Wow. *Baby Bop: Oh. Come look at these shoes. *Nick: It's great, Barney. *Barney: Are you ready for a dancing, Nick. *Nick: Yes. (as he throws ) Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" Transcript * Barney Says Transcript from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 Episode On Again, Off Again * * * *Barney: *(starts the segment, and we see a picture of ) *Barney: *(we see a picture of ) *Barney: shoes Cover Arts Original 2003 release Front Cover Back Cover *No Pictures 2005 re-release Front Cover Back Cover *No Pictures 2007 re-release Front Cover * Back Cover *A Picture of Beth and Sarah put on smile mask *A Picture of Barney and Nick to sing "Happin Dancin". *A Picture of Barney, Baby Bop and Kids is a flashlight on in the dark. *A Picture of Baby Bop is a teddy bear. *A Picture of Beth is two hands got paint. Plot from Barney's story of "The Princess and the Pea" from the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" castle in the Category:Barney & Friends